


On Good Habits for the Maintenance of Vigour

by enigmairi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Relationship, Fanservice, Future Fic, Gratuitous Smut, Greenhouses-verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmairi/pseuds/enigmairi
Summary: Washington commences a new fitness regime; Hamilton is unimpressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iniquiticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/gifts).



> This story is set in the universe created by Iniquiticity in [On the Construction and Tending of Greenhouses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6184234/chapters/14167825), which is excellent and you should read definitely read. This is set at an undisclosed point in the characters' future, and it involves serious relationship discussions and the use of sex in order to evade them.

Hamilton groaned sleepily as the cold air found its way into the tangle of bedclothes and, eyes still closed, stretched out an inquisitive arm into the cooling space which had recently been vacated by his husband.

There was a rustle as the covers were resettled around him and a broad hand smoothed them down, following the line of his body. He resisted the urge to purr, but only just. 

“Go back to sleep, Alexander. It's still early.”

Hamilton nuzzled into the pillow and was about to follow his husband's instruction when, somewhat inconveniently, his mind started to rouse itself. He opened one eye the barest slit to see Washington silhouetted in the pale morning twilight. This was new and not entirely welcome: Hamilton had gone to great lengths to discourage his husband from rising at such an unspeakable hour in their first months of sharing a bed. He thought thought this bothersome habit had been well and truly banished, but obviously he had been mistaken. 

“Where are you going?” he yawned as he stretched and attempted to arrange his limbs into an alluring pose – quite a challenge with his hair askew and the traces of sleep clinging to his eyelashes. 

Washington slipped a simple linen shirt over his head and tied the lacing at the neck. “I thought I would take a run in the grounds. Possibly followed by some calisthenics. Would you care to join me?” 

Hamilton pulled the covers up to his nose with both hands. The last of the snow had only lately melted, and he had no intention of venturing out of doors at this hour. 

“I thought not,” Washington chuckled as he pressed a kiss to his husband's forehead, before slipping out of the room. 

For a moment Hamilton paused to wonder what might have caused this change to his husband's behaviour, but he was warm and comfortable, and as had been pointed out it was very early in the morning. He lasted only a few minutes before falling asleep, the mystery noted but as yet unsolved. 

________

The next morning Washington remained in bed until a more reasonable hour, but when they arrived at breakfast there was another surprise. While Hamilton was served a plate of eggs and toasted bread, along with his customary strong coffee, across the table Washington stirred the steaming contents of the bowl which had been placed in front of him. 

“I thought you had lost your taste for porridge – are you becoming nostalgic for military life?”

Washington shook his head. “This is not porridge; it is a beef and barley soup. Very nourishing.” 

“Are you feeling unwell?” Hamilton looked puzzled by his husband's unconventional choice of breakfast. 

“Not at all: this is a prophylactic measure.”

“I was not aware that you were in need of a prophylactic,” replied Hamilton with feigned innocence. 

“It is to balance my humours,” Washington muttered.

Hamilton used the crust of his toast to mop up a smear of egg yolk, then placed it in his mouth with every sign of enjoyment. “Personally, I find that I am usually in a better humour on mornings when I have consumed a solid breakfast.”

“Alexander,” Washington addressed his husband in a serious tone, which immediately drew Hamilton's attention back to him. “As you are aware, I am no longer young man, and my health is not as robust as it once was.”

“You have had an unfortunate winter, but a chest cold and some aches from old injuries do not mean you are about to lapse into decrepitude.” 

“Perhaps not immediately, but I feel it is necessary to adopt better habits if I am to maintain my vigour.” 

“I wasn't aware that there was any question about your vigour – I've certainly never had any complaints.” Hamilton raised a suggestive eyebrow

Washington turned his eyes to the ceiling. “This is has nothing to do with your complaints or lack thereof. I simply do not wish to see you spend some of your best years with a toothless old man.”

Hamilton sighed dramatically and raised single finger. “You had one tooth removed – one! The gap is barely visible.”

Washington's cheek bulged as he self-consciously pushed his tongue into the space that had once housed the troublesome premolar. 

“Do you have another toothache?” Hamilton narrowed his eyes. “Is that why you're eating soup? Please George, spare yourself the pain and get the damned thing pulled at the first opportunity this time, rather than subjecting us all to a fortnight of your wounded lion act.”

“The fault is not in my teeth; it is in my entire body – or rather it is not a fault, but an inconvenient fact of its nature. I am a mortal man, and as such it will not last forever.”

“I hardly think this is an appropriate subject for breakfast conversation...”

“If not a breakfast, then when should we discuss it Alexander? You have thwarted my attempts twice already this week, and today you refuse to take the matter seriously.”

“It is not that I am refusing to be serious; you are being ridiculous.”

“I am being practical: you are considerably younger than I, and have better things to do with your life than nurse a frail old man.” 

“Truly, I would not mind it.” When Washington had been ill in bed just after the turn of the year Hamilton had been his devoted companion, fetching water and tea, dispensing medicines at the recommended intervals, reading to Washington while he was awake and writing at a lap-desk while he slept. Although he took no pleasure in seeing his husband unwell, Hamilton had enjoyed the peace and simple intimacy of this interlude, but Washington had found it unbearably trying. 

“I would mind it! I do not wish to be incapable of doing things for myself, and hope to defer this stage of life for as long as possible.”

“By eating soup for breakfast and performing contortions on the lawn?”

“I have read a number of pamphlets which claim this regime is most beneficial.” Washington looked down at his soup, which he stirred moodily.

“And I have read pamphlets which claim to offer a method of converting lead into gold.”

Before their discussion could become more heated they were interrupted by a polite cough, as the servant who had been stationed in the corner of the room sought to remind her masters of her presence. Both men abruptly ceased conversation and finished their breakfasts in the terse silence before withdrawing to their respective studies. 

By the time they reconvened for their evening meal the argument had been mostly forgiven, though it had not been forgotten by either party. 

_______

On the third morning Hamilton was again woken before sunrise by his husband's departure from their bed, but this time he watched without comment as Washington prepared himself for his morning exertions. No fire was lit in the dressing room at that hour, so Washington returned to the bedroom to exchange his long nightshirt for a similar garment which ended at his hip, and a pair of loose, grey breeches fastened at the waist with a drawstring.

This outfit bore little resemblance to Washington's customary attire, which was carefully tailored to flatter his proportions without drawing undue attention. Unlike most other military gentlemen of his generation he had not gone to seed, and had only a slight softening around the middle to show for his advancing years. His arms and shoulders were still powerful enough to pull his shirt taut in places, and the breeches seemed to highlight the solidity of thighs and buttocks which had been sculpted by decades of riding. 

As Washington turned his back to the bed and opened the curtains a fraction to observe the weather, Hamilton adjusted his position in order to better observe his husband's form, having just been offered an excellent view of one of his favourite parts. 

“Most satisfactory.” Washington turned back towards his husband “Overcast but with no rain. Good conditions for a run.” 

“Hmm?” Hamilton blinked as he was suddenly presented with a different view. The breeches his husband usually favoured were discreetly structured so as to protect innocent eyes from glimpsing the outline of his most intimate parts, but these new garments were practically indecent: the drape of the fabric serving only to emphasise the soft bulge of the dormant member as it rested against his thigh. The sight stirred Hamilton's own intimate parts; although he was accustomed to seeing his husband both clothed and nude, the two states were entirely separate in his mind, and the novelty of clothing which hinted at the nakedness beneath sent an illicit thrill through him.

“I said that the weather conditions are good for my morning exercise. I shall return in plenty of time for breakfast.” With that he kissed the top of his husband's head and made his exit from the bedroom, which Hamilton watched studiously. 

Alone, Hamilton recalled these images while stroking his stomach and pondering whether to take his pleasure into his own hands. He longed to provide himself satisfaction, but it occurred to him that it would be a terrible waste to address his desire as if it were no more than an itch in need of scratching, when his husband would shortly return and he could share his ardour with the man who had aroused it. Furthermore, he had read somewhere that the movement of blood caused by the marital act was good for cleansing for one's humours, so he should encourage his husband to partake for the good of his health. 

Although it was not in Hamilton's nature to wait for anything, marriage had taught him the benefits of restraint, so he resolved to delay proceedings until Washington's return. To pass the time he made some preparations: his hair was brushed, his face and certain other areas of his body were washed, and his nightshirt changed for one which had been freshly laundered. these ablutions completed, Hamilton returned to their bed where he straightened the sheets and reclined with a volume of poetry – and his hands kept firmly above the blankets. 

Presently he heard familiar footsteps upon the stairs, and this was the signal to commence the next stage of his plan. He arranged himself in a languid pose on top of the bedclothes, one hand propping up his head as he lay on his side, while the other hand hitched his nightshirt to the very top of his thigh. Finally, he offered few light, teasing strokes to his length, the combination of touch and exquisite anticipation bringing him to full hardness so quickly that he was forced to bite his lip in an attempt to control the urge temptation to continue alone. 

When Washington appeared in the doorway his view of this inviting tableau was obscured by the hem of his shirt, which he was using to dry the perspiration from his face. It was only when he pulled the shirt over his head – exposing an upper body glistening with sweat – that he finally saw Hamilton laid out before him.

“Alexander.” Washington growled in a voice deeper than any which he was accustomed to using outside of their private rooms. 

“George” replied Hamilton, brightly. “I watched you dress for your morning exercise and must admit that it left me feeling... inspired. I thought perhaps we could take some healthful exercise together?”

Washington paused for a moment as if unsure how to proceed, but then Hamilton shifted position, spreading his legs wide and exposing himself fully. Washington dropped his shirt to the floor and quickly closed the distance to the bed, where he threw himself upon his husband and claimed a kiss first from his mouth, before lavishing the same attention on the neck and collar bone. 

Hamilton moaned with pleasure and reached down to cup the bulge in his husband's breeches, coaxing him erect with artful touches. When his hands paused Washington rutted against them in search of friction, hips moving to establish a rhythm. As his pupils widened, his focus narrowed until it extended little beyond his own arousal, and his ministrations to his husband's shoulder became less attentive. 

Tiring of this treatment, Hamilton hooked one ankle round his husband's thigh and pushed at his shoulder, playfully flipping their positions. He gave a feral grin as he sat with a knee planted either side of Washington's thighs and took the drawstring of his breeches in hand, pulling the knot free with maddening slowness. Washington bit his tongue against a whine of frustration at the change of pace and tried to thrust his hips upwards, but all he received for his efforts was a single kiss placed just above his waistband. 

Hamilton opened the breeches which exaggerated carefulness, drawing the act out for as long as possible until Washington's most sensitive parts were laid bare to him, the naked flesh standing in contrast to the fabric now pooled around his thighs. He paused to survey the terrain, and, enjoying his husband's look of impatience, adopted a thoughtful expression as if considering his next move. 

“Enough!” Having tired of being teased, Washington sat up and grasped Hamilton's arms to wrestle him back down to the bed, where he went willingly. 

Washington reached into the cabinet next to the bed and retrieved a jar of salve, which he applied liberally along his shaft. Hamilton, reading the signals, lay upon his back and brought his knees together, allowing Washington to plough the space between his thighs – a task which he took to eagerly. 

“And to think you were concerned about your vigour,” Hamilton gasped into his husband's ear. 

Washington huffed a laugh in response and increased the speed of his thrusts. He pulled Hamilton closer to him, and in return Hamilton sank his fingers into his husband's buttocks to urge him on. They moved together in each other's arms, panting harshly, until Washington finally spent himself and collapsed forward. 

For a few moments Hamilton indulged him with soft kisses as they lay entwined, but his own flesh was still demanding attention, and he was beginning to think that he may be forced to take his pleasure with Madame Palm after all, which would have been a disappointment after all of his efforts. However, Washington had noticed his impatient squirming and gently extricated himself to slide further down bed, settling himself in the juncture between Hamilton's legs. 

Hamilton raised his head to watch as his husband at work, particularly enjoying the view as Washington lapped his own emissions from Hamilton' thighs. Washington clearly intended to take his revenge for the earlier teasing, and he trailed nips and kisses around the sensitive area but declined to approach it directly. Hamilton tried to make his desires known by placing one hand on Washington's head to gently guide him into the desired position, but Washington evaded his grasp and looked up with a flirtatious expression. 

Finally, just when Hamilton feared that he might burst from anticipation, Washington moved in and rewarded his fraying patience. Hamilton shuddered and moaned as the rough tongue travelled from root to tip of his hardness; he reached out again for his husband's head, and this time his hands were allowed to find their target. Washington's mouth engulfed him with an indecently wet sound, and he began to work his head up and down under Hamilton's manual direction. 

The sensations rendered him inarticulate, pleasure placing the formation of words of than “George” entirely beyond his grasp. Too soon, and yet not soon enough, he reached his climax and spilled into his husband's mouth. Washington swallowed the results with obvious enjoyment, before crawling back up the bed to Hamilton's arms to receive a kiss. 

As Hamilton lay sleepily against the pillows, his husband's arms around him, a question popped unbidden into his head. 

“George?”

“Hmm?”

“How does the substance you just consumed align with your new diet? I hope I haven't supplied you with the wrong humours.”

Washington paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I am unsure. For the sake of safety, we must be sure to take regular exercise in order to balance out the effects.”

 

 

_______

**Coda**

“These exercise outfits look very well on you George, but may I suggest a small alteration?” 

“You may.” 

“Do you think next time you might commission Mr Mulligan to make some shirts without the sleeves?”


End file.
